The Right Hand of Chaos
by erridius
Summary: Having been betrayed by my fellow campers, Roman and Greek both and Abandoned by the Gods I had fought so hard to save. Being looked upon with such disapproval from the only family I had. My half-brother had made sure of that. I felt that I had endured enough. Severing all ties to my past, I fled. So it is here that I find myself, standing before the creator. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, erridius here. **

**Please keep in mind that this is my first FanFic and English isn't my best subject so it may not be as good as other ones you have read. Also, I am trying to keep this as original as I can, but it is hard to do with so many Percy Jackson stories that involve Chaos. It gets boring after a while, with the same plot and all. Now I have read a lot of those FanFics, but I am sure there are many I haven't read. So if one of my ideas sounds too much like an event from one of those stories, please notify me so I can review my stuff. **

**In addition, if you'd like to see more of my work, I have a story called "The Night's Terror" on FictionPress just waiting to be read. It was originally a last minute English assignment so if there are some weird Authors Notes please ignore them.**

**By the end of the third chapter, two lucky reviewers will receive a pm about what I intend to do with this story in the future. They can give me their feedback on this idea and give alternative suggestions.**

**Full Summary:**

Having been betrayed by my fellow campers, Roman and Greek both and Abandoned by the Gods I had fought so hard to save. Being looked upon with such disapproval from the only family I had. After all this, I knew that he would never be the same again. My half-brother had made sure of that. Even with the company and support of those few who stayed with me after my ultimate rejection, I felt that I had endured enough. Severing all ties to my past, I fled. No destination in mind, just anywhere but my former home. So it is here that I find myself, standing before the creator, his words still ringing in my head, "Come. Join me. Together, we will vanquish tyranny and bring justice to all."

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading "The Right Hand of Chaos". Don't forget to review/ favorite/ follow / all three. Flames are welcome. Now that all I have to say has been said, let us begin the story.**

* * *

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the other things in this FanFiction. Even the original character, Percy's half-brother was somewhat extracted from my cousin's in game name.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I wrapped myself in my torn blanket, huddling closer to the campfire. The flames danced and illuminated my campsite, radiating a sense of beauty, warmth and comfort. The memories of the events of the past few months still haunted me. I was abandoned, heartbroken, betrayed, neglected and ignored.

"Enough. The past is the past. You'll not benefit from feeling sorry for yourself. Just think about surviving for tomorrow," I muttered coldly to myself.

The Hunters of Artemis had been following my trail, a trail I had tried so hard to cover. _'They mustn't find me. They'd bring me back if they did.'_ I thought_. 'And I couldn't go back to that Tartarus on Earth. Or they might take me to the Olympians. Either way, I don't want to go back'_

For a moment I saw the unmistakable eyes of Hestia, watching me through the embers. I think she had been one of the few who were emotionally torn when I had revealed the truth. "What truth?" you might ask. Let me start from the beginning. It all began with the arrival of my half-brother: Aerion Sparrow.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_It was a year after the Giant War. Camp Half-Blood Camp Jupiter had never been more peaceful. There had been talk that the two might even merge and form a single camp thanks to their unity and new-found friendship due to the War. _

_Demigods were everywhere, having fun training, playing games or just talking with their friends; a perfect day at Camp. After the Giant War, recruiting Half-Bloods had become easier. We now had around 500 people residing within camp borders. _

_My friends and I though, had decided to gather at the beach and relax. This included the original 40 (or what was left of them) who had fought in the battle to defend Olympus, plus Leo, Piper and Jason. After an afternoon playing games in the water, beach soccer and volleyball, we lay in the sand just kicking back. Some of the other people gathered at the beach were having their own conversations like Connor, Travis and Katie; Clarisse and Chris and The Aphrodite Cabin, just to name a few._

"_So, when do you go back to Camp Jupiter Jason?" I asked him._

"_Tomorrow," He replied. "Pipes, do you want to come with me?"_

"_Sure. As long as Leo can tag along," She responded with a smile that lit up the world. _

"_Leo, how does that sound?" Jason questioned._

_Leo stopped and looked up from the gears he was tinkering with and thought for a moment. "Not that I don't love you guys, I really do. It's just that I really don't want to intrude on your "__personal bonding time__." He made finger quotations as he said that, with a sly smile. "Plus I don't really like being a third wheel." He added._

_We all laughed at that. Ahhh… good times. I wished that these moments could last forever. As the night progressed, we stayed up, even past curfew, just talking about random things. Jason's relationship with Piper, my relationship with Annabeth, and if Leo would ever get a girl. _

"_Excuse me, but I have my eye on a girl. I just don't know how to approach the situation." Leo replied, feigning slight anger._

"_A girl?" Piper replied, clutching her sides, trying to stop the escaping laughter. "More like 27 girls."_

_We chuckled at that._

"_28!" Leo shouted with a frown._

_Suddenly a horn was heard, that signaled an attack on camp, followed by a big "BOOM!" I already had my pen, RIPTIDE in my hands._

"_We had better check that out." I said. The playfulness from before was now replaced with seriousness. I ran off and the others followed without a word. We made it to the top of the hill, surprisingly before all of the other campers. _

_We saw a boy, maybe 17 years of age fighting a pack of hellhounds. He was doing well, keeping them at bay with a baseball bat. I decided to help him, so I charged into the battle. _'Six hellhounds'_ I thought to myself. _'This should be fairly simple.'_ The demons noticed me approach, and so five of them turned their attention onto me. They circled me, forcing me into a defensive stance. The one behind me grew restless and pounced. I sensed this, and sidestepped, turned around, before stabbing my sword into its head. The creature crumbled to dust. 'One down, four to go.' My opponents shifted so as to cover the area formerly held by their now dead comrade. They all leapt at the same time. I was trapped. With nothing else coming to mind I panicked. I spun around with my sword out to the side, like a 360 degree spin. I had my eyes closed, waiting for death to come. It didn't. I opened my eyes, and all I saw were the monster dust and my friends and the rest of camp watching the boy take on the last hellhound. _

_The beast feigned a strike from above with its paw and the boy, relying on instinct raised his baseball bat to block it. In doing so, he didn't notice the other paw come at him from the side, and so he was smacked with such an immense force that sent him flying into Thalia's Pine tree. The hellhound turned on me, growling. I kept it busy, while the kid got a chance to recover. This one seemed to be smarter than the rest of its pack, and so, it would constantly switch between offensive and defensive, going in for an attack and retreating out of range a moment later. Finally, it noticed got past my guard and pinned me to the floor. RIPTIDE skidded along the ground as was out of my reach. In the corner of my eye I could see the kid slowly rise from his crumpled position on the floor, anger and rage evident in his eyes. In his blind rage, he went to rip a branch out of a tree, which just so happened to be Thalia's Pine. _

"_NO! STOP! I've got this!" I yelled out to him, but it was too late. He succeeded. With the branch ripped out, he proceeded to use it as a spear, he ran towards and jumped. Just as the hellhound was going to deal the killing blow to me, a branch sprouted from its head. It vanished, and in its place, golden dust remained. I rose, the camp still silent. _

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted. "I TOLD YOU THAT I HAD IT!"_

"_I would expect more gratitude. I just saved your life." He responded with malice clear in his voice. A smirk found its way to his lips._

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly._

"_Your savior," he replied. "My name is Aerion Sparrow."_

_Just after he said that, a golden light illuminated the hilltop. After it vanished, there stood my father, Poseidon. He looked the same as the last time I saw him, black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. He was wearing Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. He looked especially happy right now. _

"_Ahhh son. You made it! I was worried about you." Poseidon said. I looked at Aerion and finally noticed the black hair and the green eyes, though the green resembled that of Kampe's poison, not the sea._

"_F-Father?" Aerion said uncertainly._

"_What about me, Dad?" I questioned. "Weren't you worried about me?" The look on his face when he finally noticed me… it was unbearable. First confusion, then to sudden realization._

"_Oh Percy!" He exclaimed. "I didn't see you there, my boy."_

'Didn't see me?'_ I thought. _'I saved your ass two times over and you didn't see me?'

"_Campers!" my father bellowed. "This is my son, Aerion Sparrow. Make him feel welcome!" _

_And with that said, the campers rushed to meet him and congratulate him on such a victorious battle. Only a few stayed behind, giving him nothing but disapproving glances. But no one, none of them, gave me even a look of concern, and so I covered the scars on my chest, as a result of getting pinned down by the hellhound._

_I made my way to my cabin and once inside, I could still hear the cheering for Poseidon's newest son. I guess everyone was so engrossed with him and fighting one hellhound, that they didn't notice me take out a majority of the group._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

And so, that was the day my hatred for Poseidon began – I refused to call him my father. It was also the beginning of the end; the end of my life at camp.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes and the faint chattering of girls. _'CRAP!'_ I thought_. 'They're onto me. How could I let them get this close?'_ I extinguished my fire, grabbed what few belongings I had and ran in the opposite direction of the noise. I sprinted for about 200 meters when I came to an abrupt stop. There in front of me, was a tall, pale man, in a suit. On the suit, clearly visible were stars and planets, black holes and asteroids. I looked up into his eyes only to be met with an endless void. Well, it wasn't like he didn't have any eyes in his sockets; it was just a black orb. No pupils, no red veins, no irises, just black. I panicked and drew my weapon. Even if most of my friends abandoned me, at least I had my trusty weapon by my side.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear etching its way into my voice.

"I am your father." he replied.

I shot him a confused look at the comment he just made, which soon turned to a bitter one. "I don't have a father." I said.

He sighed and told me, "I am Chaos, the essence from which Gaea was born. When I said I was your father, it was merely a joke. Haven't you ever seen Star Wars?"

*Poker face.

"Anyways… I come to you with an offer." He said, stretching out the "a" in anyways. I guess he was trying to break the awkward tension.

"What is it?" I replied with genuine curiosity.

"Well, it is clear that you're not happy at the moment, being alone in the middle of nowhere. So let me present you with two options. You could stay here, and continue to flee from your old home, everyone you once knew and eventually die alone. Or you can join me, and fight by my side."

"Fight for what?" I asked with caution.

"Justice, peace and equality to name a few. Come. Join me. Together, we will vanquish tyranny and bring justice to all. And before you ask what's in it for you, I have an answer to that. A new home, a new identity and eventually, a new family. You will be the first of my army."

I thought for a moment. It was true; I was running from my past. There was nothing else I could do. But this opportunity I was just presented with was tempting. It would give me a chance to use my abilities for good. And a new family? I really needed one of those. I gave a quick nod to let him know that I accepted.

He smiled. Without a word, he pointed at an open space. Not a second later, a black portal opened up. Gesturing me to follow, he stepped inside. I continued after him with no hesitation.

* * *

**How was that? Longest I've ever written. **

**Anyways, I have a few issues I'd like to raise. **

**(1) More Flashbacks will appear in later chapters, explaining Percy's past from the arrival of Aerion to joining the army.**

**(2) I need a beta. Or possibly a gamma (do they exist)? To check for grammatical errors, let me know about inconsistencies in the story, confirm facts, help formulate ideas for later chapters. I say gamma because I am waiting for a reply from one of my friends. Given that he isn't really into FanFiction, and really annoying when correcting incorrect facts, I reckon he'd make an awesome beta.**

**(3) I need a pairing. I was thinking of making this a Pertemis story, but I leave the choice to you. You are ultimately the readers and reviewers, you should have a say as to who Percy should be paired with.**

**The options are:**

**Artemis**

**Hestia**

**Athena**

**Aphrodite**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Piper (I don't know how but if you readers really want it, then I'll find a way)**

**Harem (Please specify who will be in it)**

**Other (Your Choice)**

**Review or pm me with whom you want pared up with him.**

**(4) Later on, I might need ideas to keep the story going. If I post an A/N saying that I need ideas, feel free to pm me with yours.**

**(5) Don't forget about my story on FictionPress. If you want the name, it's in the first A/N at the top.**

**(6) This is my first FanFiction. I am trying to be as original as possible. This point is explained in more detail in the first A/N at the top. **

**(7) And finally, I need you to read and review flames or not! This will let me know that my story has actually been read, areas for improvement, if you liked the story or hated it and give me the motivation to continue.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter for "The Right Hand of Chaos". This is erridius, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey FanFiction readers, erridius here.**

**First of all, thank you all for your reviews and private messages, they mean a lot to me and encourage me to continue with this story. **

**We still need more choices as to who/whom Percy should be paired with! By the end of this or the start of the next chapter, I'd like to have my choice finalized. So I need everyone reading to let me know who they want with Percy. Also, by the end of the third chapter, two lucky reviewers will receive a pm about what I intend to do with this story in the future. They can give me their feedback on this idea and give alternative suggestions.**

**Full Summary:**

Having been betrayed by my fellow campers, Roman and Greek both and Abandoned by the Gods I had fought so hard to save. Being looked upon with such disapproval from the only family I had. After all this, I knew that he would never be the same again. My half-brother had made sure of that. Even with the company and support of those few who stayed with me after my ultimate rejection, I felt that I had endured enough. Severing all ties to my past, I fled. No destination in mind, just anywhere but my former home. So it is here that I find myself, standing before the creator, his words still ringing in my head, "Come. Join me. Together, we will vanquish tyranny and bring justice to all."

* * *

**Also, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but I need a name for Chaos' group or army thingy. I have a few options, but you can pm me with yours. The ones I have compiled are:**

**Chaotic Guard**

**Chaotic Paladins**

**Chaos Legion**

**Chaotic Soldiers/Soldiers of Chaos**

**Guardians**

**Chaos**

**The Chaotic Ones**

**Betrayed**

**If you pm'ed me yours and it's not up here, sorry. I'm trying to juggle FanFiction access between my Ipod and my computer.**

**If you'd like to see more of my work, I have a story called "The Night's Terror" on FictionPress just waiting to be read. It was originally a last minute English assignment so if there are some weird Authors Notes please ignore them.**

* * *

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the other things in this FanFiction. Even the original character, Percy's half-brother was somewhat extracted from my cousin's in game name.**

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

"Crap! We just missed him. So close." Thalia exclaimed in frustration.

"Thalia," I warned. "Please watch your language. I'll not have you swearing like a male pig." Several of my hunters wore scowls in response to that comment.

"Sorry Milady, but we were so close! Judging by the heat of the remains of what must've been his Campfire, he fled not five minutes ago."

I sighed. Examining his camp sight, I found that what Thalia said was true. Moments ago, this site was occupied, most likely by none other than Percy. The coals were still hot and the footprints in the dirt showed signs of a hasty escape. This search for the lost hero of Olympus made me grow weary. _'And only three weeks into the hunt,'_ I thought. "Alright everyone, it's been a long day. It's going to take time to recover his trail again. This seems like as good a place to settle down. In the meantime, I have some unfinished business I need to attend to."

The hunters nodded half-heartedly, and went about their business without a word being said. I walked away from the camp grounds, taking my time. Poseidon and Hestia would not be pleased with the news I brought him. Not that I cared. _'He wronged the boy in so many ways…'_ I reasoned with myself._ 'I'd be angry too.'_ When I was a safe distance away from the girls, in a secluded area where none might find me, I called on Poseidon and Hestia. _'Uncle, Aunt,' _I thought. _'Hear my thoughts. I request your presence._' Not long after that was done, two bright flashes of Gold lit up the area, and when it dimmed, it revealed the forms of the two elder Gods.

"What news do you have for me, Artemis?" Poseidon inquired. "Where is my son?"

"He's not your son anymore, Poseidon." I reminded him with an edge of anger.

Hestia then decided to step in and stop a heated argument from beginning. "Enough with this petty quarreling. What have you found out, my niece?"

"Only that he sensed us coming and fled. And thank you for letting us know of his loca-"

"WHAT?!" Poseidon roared with rage, interrupting me. "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!" A slight tremor could be felt through the Earth. "And you, Hestia?! You knew where he was the whole time?!"

"That is not what I said, Poseidon!" I yelled back at him, though I was a lot more controlled than he was, I did not let rage or anger cloud my judgment, and get the best of me. The Sea God deserved everything that he got, if not more. "I simply meant, that by the time we got to his camp site, he was already gone, the area abandoned."

Poseidon calmed a little at this. He turned to Hestia. "What do you have to say about **your** trickery, Hestia?"

"It was no trickery," Hestia replied calmly, though a harsh tone could be heard in her voice. And her piercing gaze confirmed the fact that she was truly enraged. What were once the warm and cozy pits of fire that rested in her eyes now resembled those which are found in hades. "All I am doing is trying to clean up your mess. You screwed up, Poseidon. Your pride for Aerion got in the way. I'd normally expect this kind of behavior from Athena."

'_Aerion; that disgusting slime. Had he not been Poseidon's son, He would've already been a Jackalope.' _I could tell that wounded Poseidon, greatly so in fact. But being the male he is, he would not accept his faults. He continued on his path with an arrogance, the very same that made me despise men. _'Well, almost all men.' _I thought to myself. True, there was once Orion, but he proved to be the same as the rest; cunning, sly, cheating. I regret ever making him a constellation. Then Percy came along. I expected him to be no different. But he proved me wrong again, and again. First when he broke the rules to join my faithful hunters, Zoe and Bianca on a quest to save that Athenian and I, taking the sky for me in the process; Another time when he saved Olympus in two wars, and turned down immortality; twice for the Athenian girl. _'Which makes me wonder… how… ?'_ I stopped my mind from running rampant. I'm sure there is a motive behind her actions. As for Percy, he was truly an exception to my rule, of all men being pigs. _'If the world was made of me like him…'_ I let the thought hang, never to be completed.

The three of us remained silent for quite some time. The only things that could be heard were the distant howls of monsters and the chirping of crickets **(A/N I'm not sure what crickets do… crick?)**. "If any of you find out anything of his whereabouts, please let me know." Poseidon said, before teleporting away.

"Men." I sighed.

"Don't worry Artemis. I'm sure we'll find him." Hestia said, her features softening.

I looked up at her and saw genuine confidence. I smiled. I could always rely on Hestia to comfort me and give me strength. "Thanks Hestia, you bet we will. And when we do, I'll be the first one to kick his ass for causing so much trouble."

We shared a laugh at that. "We both know that you'd want to do more than just **kick **his ass." Hestia said with a sly smile.

A blush made its way to my cheeks. "You're one to talk, Aunt." I countered.

She smiled at me. A kind and gentle one; the kind a mother gives her daughter. "I have to go now, stay strong. I leave you to your hunters."

"Farewell." I replied.

She left me alone to my thoughts and hunters. Sighing, I slowly made my way back to the camp. When I got there, I saw my girls huddled around the fire, roasting S'mores and trying to keep themselves warm. "I am going to rest, girls. I suggest you do the same, when you're done. We have another day of searching to undertake tomorrow." I said to them.

The girls groaned in response. I bet they were both confused and mad at why we were looking for a boy. It didn't matter though. They may question my actions at times, but they always follow my instructions. I changed into more comfortable attire and lay down inside my sleeping bag, attempting to sleep. The last words that left my mouth before my world faded to black were, "Perseus, I will find you, wherever you are."

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"I am going to rest, girls. I suggest you do the same, when you're done. We have another day of searching to undertake tomorrow." Artemis said to us. It was strange; the look she wore on her face; almost a combination of relief, stress and confidence. We all knew what she was referring to; the Hero of Olympus gone missing.

The other girls groaned in response, but said nothing else. Only when Artemis entered her tent, did the dispute begin.

"Why should we find him anyway?" Phoebe spat. "He's a male; this group is built of women who hate males. We're better off without him." Other girls nodded in agreement, though some did it half-heartedly, as if questioning whether he was really the same.

I understood what she was getting at. Some of the girls in the hunt had been wronged beyond forgiveness by males, so it was easy to hate all of them for the acts of one. Still, Percy was different. And I'm not just saying this because he's my cousin. He's done so much for camp and The God's, minor and major, that I just don't understand how he was neglected so badly.

"He's not that bad, Phoebe." I answered her question. "Besides, it's an order from Zeus."

"Zeus can go to Tartarus too. I don't like him either." The sky rumbled loudly and lightning flashed, alerting us that The King of Gods had indeed heard that comment.

"Phoebe, please… Watch it. If it ever comes down to you angering him, I don't think I'll be able to protect you."

The daughter of Apollo **(A/N (3))** realized what she was saying and looked up at me, her eyes told me she was seeking forgiveness for what she said. I gave a curt nod and everything went back to silence, besides the crackle of the fire. We sat there for a few more minutes, just enjoying the company of each other, before I rose.

"I'm going to sleep, being tired and all. Last one extinguishes the fire." I told them. They said goodnight to me as I walked to my tent. After getting changed, I flopped down on top of my sleeping bag, not even bothering to go inside. "Where are you Percy?" I whispered to myself. A few more moments of quiet and my eyes fluttered shut.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"188… 189…190." I counted to myself, tired as Hades. When I accepted Chaos' offer, I expected to be gifted with immortality, a blessing or a weapon. What I got was a beating in a duel, RIPTIDE confiscated and a rigorous 2 month training and exercise routine.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_I emerged on the other side of the portal, into a vast open field of grass, nothing else to be seen for miles. I turned and saw a giant Dome-like building, which I guessed was the HQ for our soon-to-be army. The sky was pitch black, but dotted with stars. I tried to look for my favorite constellation, The Huntress that was made in honor of one of my deceased friends. Finally, I looked at the moon. At the time, there were no words to explain it. It was white, like a blank canvas just waiting to be painted on. It was big, so big in fact that it took up a quarter of the night sky. I was in awe. Never before had I seen something like thi- _

"_Are you quite done staring, young one?" Chaos got my attention and snapped me out of my daze. "We have work to do."_

"_Um yeah, in a minute," I said, still surveying my surroundings. I then walked up to where he was waiting. "Where are we?"_

"_We are on Earth, still." He replied nonchalantly._

"_What?!" I asked, alarmed. "You're serious?" _

"_100 percent. We are still on Earth, just a different dimension."_

_I took a moment to compose myself. "How is that even possible?"_

_He saw that I was really interested, and not feigning an act. "We'll get to the academic aspects of the army soon. You'll be taught things that defy your laws back home. But for now, will you accept a simplified explanation?"_

_I simply nodded, not saying anything. I should've known that I'd have to go to school, even here._

"_Well, it is possible because… I am Chaos and I can do whatever I want." He said, smiling proudly._

_I groaned at his horrible attempt to be humorous. His smile turned to a frown. _

"_Now, onto business," He said, his former demeanor gone. Then, he stuck his hand out to the side, were a blackish/purple portal formed over his wrist. When he suddenly brought his arm to the front, he was holding a wicked silver katana, with the blade touching my neck, but not drawing blood. "Draw your weapon."_

_I stepped back and obliged. I reached for my pen and felt alarm when it wasn't there. Then, I recalled the time in which I lost it _**(A/N (4))**_, so instead, I tried to do what Chaos did, and retrieve one through a portal. I succeeded, more or less. When I pulled my arm out, I was holding a dagger. _

"_Oh shit…" I said slowly. _

_Chaos smirked. "You're already learning." _

_After that had been said, he leapt at me, landing a cut on my chest. Then he aimed a swipe for my leg which I somehow blocked. I retreated quickly, and drew another dagger from the portal, slightly longer than the one I had. I moved myself into a defensive stance, my left hand holding the shorter dagger in an icepick grip, and my right holding the longer one in a hammer grip. Approaching slowly did me no good because the second I felt ready Chaos lunged for me. We exchanged attacks and parries, though I could tell he wasn't even trying. During the battle, he kept offering me advice and encouragement. "Keep your guard up." "Don't always retreat; sidestep." "Nice work" "Evade, retract." "Good…" My mind went into overdrive analyzing his style and trying to block and counter all of his blows, some of which met their targets. I noticed he was holding his blade with two hands, effective for power and precision. I grew tired. Cuts appeared, one after the other. Finally, I managed to land a lucky strike. Just as he swung for my right side, I turned my right hand over, to block it. A loud "CLANG!" was heard. Without hesitation I thrust my other hand under his neck. I laughed slightly, one that said I couldn't believe I won. Chaos wasn't even panting though, something was wrong._

"_Do you yield?" I asked him with a smile on my face._

"_No, not in the slightest," He said._

_He stepped back, kicked me in the chest which sent me stumbling, and then he promptly rushed forward and held a knife to my throat. _"Where did he get that knife from?!" _I thought. Then I looked to see in his left hand, his katana. Inscribed on its side was the word "deceive", but what really caught my attention, was that there was a whole in the bottom of the handle. I mentally groaned._

"_What about you? Do you yield?" He asked a smirk evident on his face._

_I thought it would be dangerous to nod, so I said "yes." He withdrew his knife, attached it to the handle of his katana so it looked normal again and tossed it to the side. A portal opened to collect it, after which it closed again. _

"_Good work. Not many people would be able to last that long in a fight against me." He sounded impressed._

"_That may be true, but you weren't even trying." I reasoned._

"_Still, you did well. Now onto other things. Before I can induct you into the militia, we need to work on honing your body."_

"_Alright" I said and nodded in understanding._

"_Your body needs to be in prime condition, if you are to receive my blessing and immortality. As a result, I am going to put you on a 2 month exercise and training routine that should get you ready by the end of it."_

_It didn't sound so bad. "Cool. When do I start?"_

_He smiled. "Right now."_

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

'_And only on the first day here,' _I laughed bitterly to myself. According to Chaos' reasoning, I needed to **"Mold (A/N Mould?) my body into shape; into a better condition so that I could contain or "house" his blessing."** "191… 192… 193."What was I doing now? Well… I was told to do 200 sit-ups, 200 squats and 200 push-ups, all in succession, no breaks, straight after my beating. "194… 195… 196." I was really struggling now, my arms threatening to collapse. "197… 198… 199…200". I collapsed right then and there, my arms giving way. I was panting like crazy whilst my world spun around me.

I got up and looked at the sky. "The sun is rising… hmmm." It seemed as if I had spent the whole early morning doing my task. Right now, I was outside Chaos' headquarters or **"the Dome"** as he liked to call it. Imagine a huge sphere split in half and planted on the ground. Now imagine it if was made out of one-way glass, so people inside could see outside, but all people from the outside could see was their own reflection. This Giant building is surrounded by miles of green grass. If you can picture that, then you have a pretty good idea of what the Dome looked like. As for my task, well… I tried walking away, but I guess he already suspected I'd do as much. Remember Sisyphus; the boulder dude? Thalia told me of his punishment and it kind of felt like that. Not like I was pushing a boulder, but that I could complete my objective if I just tried again. In the end, I gave up and did what he commanded of me.

I began to make my way back to HQ. So far, it was only me that Chaos had taken under his wing. Guess he wasn't joking when he said I'd be the first. I was looking forward to having others in the army, I wouldn't be alone. _'It doesn't matter Percy, you're used to it. You're alone here, you were alone at camp. What difference does it make?' _That must be my conscience talking. I ignored it and continued walking. When I arrived, Chaos was waiting for me by the entrance.

"Took you long enough. Did you finish your workout?" He said with a smirk.

I just stared at him with a look that said, _"Are you kidding me?"_ then I responded, "Yeah, my arms, legs and abs are dead."

He laughed at this. A good natured and knowing laugh. As if an adult was laughing at a child's naiveté. "You'll learn to adapt, in time. Now go get washed up, it's time for breakfast. You're room number is number 001. No key needed, your fingerprint is in the system."

I nodded and dragged myself through the entrance. I am sure that Chaos built this place just to piss me off, because room 001 was at the top of this enormous complex. Either he constructed this place from the top downward or he was being an ass. I finally made it to the floor my room was on after taking 10,000 steps. I wasn't kidding when I said this place was huge. It must be for the future army. Anyways, I walked up to my door and clumsily slapped my thumb on what is assumed was the fingerprint scanner. An electronic voice greeted me.

"Welcome, subject 001 – Perseus Jackson." I kicked the door open. From a quick glance, I could tell that I was going to love my room, but I didn't have the energy to admire the interior. I walked over to my bed, took off my shirt and collapsed.

* * *

**Chaos' POV**

I saw my Champion fall onto the bed from exhaustion, probably going to sleep. _'hmm' _I thought. _'Champion… I like the sound of that.' _Well there is good news and bad news to this. Good news, he'll have more energy when he wakes up. Bad news, we're having his favorite food for breakfast, candy, pancakes and choc chip cookies. All of it blue.

* * *

**I started this about an hour after the first chapter was uploaded, so I wasn't sure how to approach this. **

**Now that we're at the end of the chapter, I finally have enough room to say what I want to without annoying you for my abnormally long A/N. **

**(1) Here's the thing, I hate short chapters, especially when I am the reader. So in my story, if the update is not an A/N, I am going to try and make every chapter update 3000 words or more. **

**(2) I'm not the best at dialogues, or combat scenes, so if they're crap, let me know and I'll see what I can do about it.**

**(3) I looked at Camp Half-Blood Wiki and it said she (Phoebe) was a daughter of Apollo. Their reasoning was that she was said to be "The best healer in the group" in the Heroes of Olympus. But she is also apparently "The best tracker" as stated by Zoe in The Titans Curse. I don't know, I'll just leave it as it is.**

**(4) Yes, Percy loses RIPTIDE, his faithful companion. I'll explain all that more in a later chapter.**

**(5) Also, the results from the poll are in. These were taken from the reviews and private messages in response to chapter 1.**

**Pairing Results**

**Artemis (2)**

**Hestia (2)**

**Athena (1)**

**Aphrodite (1)**

**Annabeth (3)**

**Thalia (5)**

**Piper (1)**

**Rachael (1)**

**Reyna (3)**

**Calypso (2)**

**Bianca (2)**

**Zoe (2)**

**Harem (3)**

**Other (0)**

**Looks like Perlia is in the lead. By the time I start the next chapter, I need the results confirmed. So please read and review!**

**This is erridius, signing out.**


	3. AN 1

**Hey FanFiction readers, erridius here. **

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter update. Chapter 3 is already underway. The point of this A/N is to state that the pairing has been confirmed, as well as the name for Chaos' army. Thank you to all those who supported me so far, who voted for the pairing and the name of the army. They will both be revealed in the A/N of chapter 3. Please note, that any and all votes from this point onward will not be counted, as I cannot constantly change the final results (which I have done maybe 3 or 4 times already). **

**Anyways, that's about it, just a short A/N. All this information can be reviewed in more detail in the next chapter.**

**This is erridius, signing out.**


End file.
